


Smile!

by cloveraphrodite



Series: Smaller Victories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Other, Transgender Percy, a series of events, idk it's on my tumblr so???, in which jason is actually into punk stuff and percy is a transgirl who loves her dresses, it makes more sense to me, not genderbent don't ever call it that she's trans, punk and girly jercy, punk jason, smaller victories, some language, transgirl percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: In which Jason had an idea, and it didn't end as badly as Percy had expected it to be (but she got revenge anyways)





	Smile!

_ “What the hell is a Smiley Piercing?” _

That was the question that started it all, and Percy could tell Jason was enjoying himself.

It was sometime in between Jason’s 18th birthday and Percy’s 19th, in the deadly heat of summer. 

Of course, Percy had dressed right for 85 degree weather: She had picked out her Ariel crop top and light pink handkerchief skirt that barely brushed her knees. Jason, who’s new motto seemed to be ‘Black is the new aesthetic’, decided to wear his heavy studded leather jacket, his knee high combat, a faded band shirt, distressed jeans, and one ridiculously good pair of Top Gun style shaded. If you hadn’t guessed, all of it was black.

Somewhere along the line, their conversation turned from camp stuff to Jason’s piercings. 

“What do you have?” Percy asked. “Piercing wise.”

Jason thought for a moment. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then Percy interrupted.

“Wait no, that make take forever.”

She earned a laugh for that. 

“Yeah probably.”

She tilted her head. “Well, maybe tell me something you don’t have that you  _ want _ to get.”

Jason shrugged. “‘Guess it’d be a smiley piercing.”

Percy wrinkled her eyebrows together. “What the hell is a smiley piercing.”

“Well it’s a…” He paused, then smiled. “You know what… I’m not telling you.”

Percy’s eye widened. “What? No. Tell me!”

Jason shook his head, his smile growing. “Nope.”

“Why not?” She complained.

“Because if I tell you, you have to get it.”

Percy took a moment to process those words, before narrowing her eyes as she realised what he just did.

“How  _ dare _ you play me like this.”

Jason bit his bottom lip, perhaps to keep from laughing.

“Tell me what it is.”

“Agree to get it first.”

“Fine!” Percy threw her hands. “I’ll get it, now tell me what the hell it is.”

Jason just smiled. Percy watched as he pointed to his gums, right above his two front teeth.

“Wait… no”

“Smiley piercing goes right there.”

Percy glared at him, then took in one long breath. “I love you, I really do, but I do  **not** like you right now.”

He just shrugged.

* * *

 

Percy recognised the shop from the street. She’s heard Jason talk about it a bit, how the owner was an ex-legion senator.

**Ki Piercing and Tattoos**

A small chime came from the door as Jason opened it, holding it open for Percy.

She hesitated, but walked in.

The place looked more or less like something she'd see in Cabin 5. Red walls covered in graffiti art, tattoo machines and ink on desks that scattered the room. There were 12 chairs; 2 chairs were really padded diner style chairs, 4 were the type you'd see at a dentist office, and 6 were waiting chairs.

Today, no one was there except her, Jason, and Ki himself. A stout man with one pale blue eye, greying hair, dark skin, and a shockingly kind smile.

“Ah, you must be Percy. Jason's talked lots of you.”

Jason grunted a little, clearing his throat. “Yeah, she's here to see you.”

Ki raised an eyebrow. “Oh? How did this happen.”

“Jason was being a prick.”

“Was not.” Jason stated, a hint of playfulness is his voice. “She got curious, and I convinced-”

“-tricked”

“-her into agreeing to get a Smiley.”

“It was full on trickery.” Percy huffed. “I was just curious what it was.”

“Well you found out, didn't you?”

Percy went to snip back, but saw the amused smile on Ki’s face. Her cheeks tinted red, and Jason caught on to what happened. 

“So, my dear, what style did you want to get?” Ki took off his jacket and folded it over his arm.

“Pink.” Percy said point blank, causing Ki to raise an eyebrow.

“Babe, he means style.” Jason whispered.

She turned to look at him. “But pink is a style.”

“No, like what do you want it to look like?”

Percy paused. “Uh, pink?”

Jason’s lips pulled into a frown.

“... soft pink?”

“My dear, why don’t we go into the back and pick from there?” Ki offered kindly. 

Percy bit her lip, then nodded. “Sooner’s better than later. Stay here Jason.”

She left to the back, Jason sitting down in a chair.

* * *

 

Between picking the piercing she wanted to actually get it, she decided the exact way to get back at him.

Meanwhile, though, she got distracted by the glittery stuff. Little mini stones, polished metals, and the shapes they made together.

Her world blurred as he mind drifted off. Before she knew it, she blinked back into reality to Ki telling her that he was done.

“Wait, what?” She blinked. “We are?” 

She pushed her tongue in between her front teeth and her lip. Sure enough, the smooth metal of her new, and only, piercing.

She ended up going with a simple gold loop with a clear gem at the lowest point. Percy was sure Ki said it was a ‘bull ring smiley’, but she could have misheard him.

“You’re a demi, I used some Unicorn powder to make sure it wouldn’t hurt. You’re good to go, as soon as Jason pays.”

She got up, dusting off her silk blouse, then slowly walked out into the red-walled room.

Jason was sitting in the corner, watching a couple get matching tattoos, his fingers tapping lightly against the wall. His eyes landed on Percy, then he shot to his feet and paced over.

“Wasn’t as bad as you thought it’d be?” He offered. Percy pierced her lips, and tilted her head.

There was a moment where the only sound was the buzzing of tattoo machines, before Jason cleared his throat.

“Ready… to pay when you are, Ki.”

She waiting until they were halfway to the car.

“You owe me.” She whispered. His head snapped to look at her, smiling as sweetly as she could.

His cheeks turned pale before flooding red. “I… I… you look….”

Without letting him finish, she closed in for a kiss. He stood there, shocked, before he pulled her closer in for a proper kiss.

A moment turned into 5 before they pulled apart. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t…  _ as bad _ as I thought it would be.” She shrugged. “But you still owe me.”

“Fair enough.” Jason wrapped his arm around her waist and they started walking again. “What is it?”

She smiled. “I’m not telling you.”

He stopped in his tracks, then glared. 

“You little…” He bit his lip. “I see what you did there.”

She smiled, then waved for him to continue walking.

* * *

 

“Oh come on, unzip your jacket.”

“Why must you wound me like this?”

Percy put her hands on her hips. “It’s _ my birthday _ , this is something  _ you owe me _ .”

“But people will see.”

“Just my mom… and my baby sister… and Paul…”

Jason glared at her, but unzipped his leather jacket just as her mom answered the door.

“Percy, Jaso-” Sally stopped mid sentence, blinking. Percy smiled.

“The pink velvet was my idea, thought it adds a nice touch.”

Sally smiled softly, obviously amused at the very bright pink ruffle shirt Percy had given to Jason to ‘borrow’. Jason cleared his throat, looking at Percy.

“I agree, princess, but… let’s go inside?”

Sally let them in with a small laugh. Percy grabbed Jason’s hand gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
